Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A powertrain of an electrified vehicle is typically equipped with a battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines. The battery cells may be recharged during a drive via regenerative braking or via the internal combustion engine. Some electrified vehicles, such as PHEVs, engage a charger to transmit electric power from a grid source to the battery cells.